Love Story
by EricLovesCalleighforever
Summary: A/N: CALLEIGH AND ERIC'S POV SHOULD BE DIVIDED I forgot to do that ! E/C The team is invited to a Halloween party, and they have to dress up and find their costume match! The story will explain it! Will be kind of a SongFic from Love Story! CHPT. 2 NOW UP
1. One in a Million

**So here is another E/C Fic! I never get tired of writing them!**

**This one will kind of be based on the song, "Love Story,"-By: Taylor Swift, in the second chapter! I'm ADDICTED to that song!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Sucks don't it?)**

**THX FOR READING! ENJOY!**

Eric walked into the break-room, to find that the rest of the team were already there.

"So does anybody know why Horatio wanted to talk to us?" He asked, as he took a seat next to Calleigh on the couch. She was chatting with Natalia who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table facing her. Ryan was on the opposite couch, trying to figure out how to work the mini webcam on his new cell phone.

"No, he just said to meet him here." Calleigh said, turning to face him.

Eric smiled, nodding.

Just then Horatio entered the room, holding two black hats. He cleared he throat. "Will the ladies please sit on one couch, and the men on the other, please?"

"What's going on H?" Ryan asked, as Eric gave his spot to Natalia, before taking a seat beside him on the couch.

Horatio smiled at his confused friends. "It seems that our team, and the night shift team, has been invited to a Halloween Party, which the department is hosting for charity. I expect ALL of you to be there. It takes place tonight, at the Miami's Community Centre, Downtown.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain the whole ladies and gentlemen on one side thing." Natalia said, uncrossing her legs.

Calleigh nodded to the two hats in his hands. "Yeah, what's up with the black hats?"

Horatio gave her a mischievous grin. He knew that what he was gonna say next, Calleigh wouldn't like.

"Well Ma'am, the party's theme is "_Matching Love Couples._" The men will pick out of one hat, and the woman, the other. Each piece of paper contains a theme you will have to dress up as."

He arched one eyebrow.

"But the catch is, you cannot tell anybody what you got. At the party, it is your job to find your matching gentlemen or mistress that goes with your costume."

He shook the hats. "Odds are, you don't even know the person your gonna be matched with, there are like 5 departments going."

He went over to Calleigh and Natalia. "Go ahead, and pick."

Natalia went first, and Calleigh soon followed. Horatio couldn't help but notice that Calleigh's face dropped. He then moved on over to the guys, and they too, picked out of the other hat.

By the expressions on their faces, Horatio really was curious, on what they chose.

"I'll see you at 9:00pm." He said as he started to walk out of the room. "Remember," He stopped, and looked at his team with a stern look on his face. "Keep your costumes to _yourselves_, till the dance!" With that being said, he left the room.

Horatio was barely gone for about 5 seconds, when Natalia smiled. "SOOO ...watchaaa guys get?" She quipped.

Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan got up from their seats, and walked out of the room shaking their hands and chucking, leaving a very curious DNA Specialist just sitting there.

It was half an hour before the party, and Calleigh stood in front of her mirror, with her costume on.

"Out of all choices in that damn hat, I had to choose a _Medieval Princess_!" Calleigh muttered, looking at herself. Never in a million years, did she think she would ever wear what she was wearing now.

She was wearing a long medieval gown, which was dark mermaid green, with golden designs on the upper body part. The dress was tight around her stomach, and then it flowed straight to the ground. Her hair was half up, half down with side bangs. Something she normally didn't do.

_The guy, who's my costume match, better be cute if I'm getting all dressed up!_ Calleigh thought.

She then thought about Eric, and suddenly wondered what costume he picked out.

_Whoever his match is, is one lucky girl._ Calleigh said in her head, now feeling a little jealous. Hell, she was WAAAAY jealous!

She went to apply more makeup on her, and put on her 3-inch heels, and then she headed Downtown, to the Halloween party.

Eric couldn't believe that he chose this costume. Was Horatio actually_ serious_? There was nooo way he was gonna wear this.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, not too pleased on what he was wearing. It just wasn't him...it DEFINITLEY wasn't him. The costume was itchy, and the shoes were ugly (Well-that was his opinion).

_The girl who's my match better be cute!_ Eric thought, tugging at his pants. _Screw, the only girl who will always take my breath away is the gorgeous Calleigh Duquesne. _Jealously started to flow through his body.

He grabbed his car keys, and headed to the party, trying not to think about Calleigh, and the lucky guy she was gonna be matched with.

He huffed under his breath.

"Out of all choices in that damn hat, I had to choose a _Medieval Prince_!"

**I left out the description of Eric's****Medieval Prince costume, because I had no clue on how it would look like, so use your imaginations! LOL!**

**Next chapter will be waaaaay longer, and will be based on the song Love Story! (Hence the title...) PLEASE REVIEW UR LIL' HEARTS OUT! **


	2. What She's Gonna Do

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been busy with school, and I kinda got addicted of making Calleigh and Eric videos on YT:P Sorry! So here is chapter 2, I wrote this a while ago, but kept on forgetting to type it up and post it! So here it is now! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! MAKES ME VERY HAPPY! **

**Oh BTW, last chapter was supposed to be divided into POV, but fanfic didn't do it for some reason, so I'm really sorry if you got confused! Anyway on with the story....ENJOY AND PLZ REMEMBER TO TAKE THE TIME AND REVIEW!**

Calleigh arrived at the party, and instantly went looking for her friends.

The room was fairly big, with a huge stage at the end of the room. There were also a lot of Halloween decorations, and the music was booming on the speakers.

As Calleigh made her way threw the dancing crowed, she couldn't help but notice that many eyes were on her. She ignored them, and continued walking, chuckling at the ridiculous costumes that people were wearing.

_Oh my gosh,_ She thought to herself. _ Those two people are dressed up as Mario, and Peach!_ She shook her head in disbelief, and then spotted Natalia and Ryan, with their matching partners.

She walked up to them, but before she could say anything, she burst out laughing. Natalia, and Ryan's costumes were _waaaay_ out of line.

"I'm...s...s......(She took a deep breath.)...sorry." She looked at them once more, and tried very hard to hold her laughter in.

Natalia and her match were dressed up as Elektra, and Daredevil. Her costume was so revealing, Calleigh really thought her match, Morgan, would pounce on her any second.

Ryan on the other hand, Calleigh wished she saw more of his skin. Ryan's match, Claire, and his costume's were Mrs, Clause and Santa Clause. His Santa costume covered all of his skin, except for his eyes.

Calleigh started laughing again, but stopped when the four of them weren't fighting back. Instead, they just stared at her with wide eyes.

She stepped back a little. "What?" She asked, kinda creeped out.

Natalia shook her head, and tried to form words. "You just look...you look...uh....

"You look pretty damn GORGEROUS!" Ryan spat out.

"HELL YA!" Natalia agreed enthusiastically. Their matches muttered a "Ya" in a jealous tone.

"Did you find your match yet?" Ryan asked, fanning himself with a paper plate.

Calleigh shook her head. "No, I couldn't find a Medieval Prince anywhere."

She scanned the room. "Where's Horatio, and Eric?"

"Eric is not here yet, and Horatio git a call, and left about 5 minutes ago." Natalia answerd, trying to pull her red leather tank-top over her belly button.

Anybody know what Eric's costume is?" Calleigh asked really curious.

"Nope." Natalia and Ryan said in unison.

"Anybody up for dancing?" Ryan suddenly suggested.

The five of them headed for the dance floor.

It's already been half an hour since the party started, and yet, Calleigh still didn't find her costume match. Let alone Eric wasn't here yet.

"Are you sure Eric's coming?" She asked, glancing at the door for the hundredth time since she got here.

"Well he said he was, I bet he already came, took one look at his match, and now he's getting lucky...." Ryan joked, totally oblivious to who he was talking too.

Calleigh stood there expressionless.

Natalia leaned in and whispered in Ryan's ear. "Why would you say that too her?" She roughly said, before smacking him on the back of his head.

"I'm sure he's just running late." She assured Calleigh, watching Ryan swear under his breath, while he rubbed the pain away.

Calleigh sighed.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The woman on stage announced.

"Now for the fun part of the evening...KAREOKE TIME!" She shouted the last part, while the crowed applauded.

"You and your partner will pick out of the hat, and sing the song you choose together!"

She smiled. "Any volunteers to go first?"

"Uh...guys, I think I'm just gonna go home, obviously my match isn't coming, and I'm getting tired." Calleigh told her friends. _And Eric isn't here_...."

Natalia nodded. "Ok sweetie, drive home safely."

Calleigh smiled at her, and then made her way toward the exit door.

The woman on stage noticed movement, and saw a young woman heading to the door. She recognized her as the famous Calleigh Duquesne.

_Well this is gonna be interesting_. She thought.

"HOW ABOUT OFFICER CALLEIGH DUQUESNE?"

Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks, when her name was called out.

The spotlight shone right on her, and the crowed cheered her on.

"Uh...my match isn't here!" Calleigh yelled to be heard over the cheering, she was hoping they wouldn't let her sing because of that reason.

"Then you will sing by yourself!" The woman grinned.

Calleigh was about to say something, when the crowd started pushing her towards the stage, and yelling, "GO CALLEIGH!"

Once Calleigh was on stage, the woman handed her the hat to pick out her song.

"I...I...don't...."Calleigh stammered, but the woman cut her off, with a wave of her hand.

"You'll do fine...pick."

Calleigh picked, and looked at her chosen song.

_Love Story – Taylor Swift_.

"Ahhhh...a perfect song for your costume...it's too bad you couldn't find your match." The woman told her. She gently pushed Calleigh to the center of the stage.

"Just one sec, well get the band ready."

Calleigh nodded, she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

Ryan and Natalia stood behind the crowd, with mouths wide open.

_I can't believe she's actually gonna do this_. Ryan thought.

He knew of one person who would want to see this. He took out his cellphone from his Santa pocket, and dialed Eric's number.

"Dude where are you?!" He yelled, when he picked up.

"I'm driving there right now!" Eric answered, distracted by the road. "Wolfe you have no idea how busy the road is right now!"

"Just get here fast !" Ryan urged. "You have no idea whats going on right this minute!"

"Why, whats happening?"

"Here." Ryan sended him a Webcam invite from his phone.

"Wow, Wolfe, you finally got the Webcam to-"

But his mouth stopped moving when he saw Calleigh on stage.

_Is she_...Eric thought, looking at his cell more closely. _She is_! _She's wearing a Medieval Princess costume_!

"Oh my gosh...." Eric mumbled. "She's my match."

_Talk about one in a million_. He thought. He was so excited, he couldn't even explain it.

Then it hit him. _Why is she on stage_?

He was about to ask Ryan, when he heard the woman in stage say: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Calleigh Duquesne will now sing for us, Love Story!"

Eric blinked. "Is she about to do, what I think she's about to do?"

"Depends on what your thinking...." Ryan said, he was now on speaker and Webcam at the same time.

All of a sudden the lights were cut off, and the spotlight was directly above Calleigh, and the music started playing.

Calleigh closed her eyes, as the intro started playing.

_How am I going to do this_? She thought.

_Ok...just think about...Eric...and I will definitely sing it meaningful, and people won't make fun and laugh at me after...."_

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and sand the first line.

**So here was the second chapter! PLZ REVIEW! Again, I'm sorry for the hold-up! But I already started the third chapter, so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed this one! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
